Lancing devices are utilized for penetrating the skin of a human or animal subject at a lancing site to obtain a sample of blood or other body fluid for medical testing, as in blood-typing or blood-glucose testing. Commercially-available lancing devices typically include a housing containing a drive mechanism, a charging mechanism for energizing the spring or other drive means of the drive mechanism, and a release mechanism for releasing the drive mechanism upon actuation.
A lancet is typically propelled by the drive mechanism from a retracted position within the housing to an extended position wherein a sharp tip portion of the lancet projects from the housing to prick the subject's skin at a desired lancing site. The lancet is typically a disposable component that is removably mounted into a receiver or lancet carrier portion of the drive mechanism of a lancing device. A used lancet typically is removed from the lancet carrier after sampling for subsequent disposal. An ejection mechanism can optionally be included for discharge of the used lancet from the lancing device. A new, sterile lancet is then replaced into the lancet carrier for further sampling.
A depth-control mechanism can optionally be provided to adjust the penetration depth of the lancet, to control sample size and/or to minimize pain. Commercially-available depth control mechanisms typically include endcaps that are adjustably positioned relative to the lancing device housing, and movable stops that limit the travel of the drive mechanism by contact with the lancet carrier.
Needs exist for an improved depth control mechanism for use with a lancing device. It is to the provision of improved lancing devices and lancing depth control mechanisms that the present invention is primarily directed.